


Ready To Let Go

by 1Temmie_Official1



Series: Eric's ATLA One Shots [12]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Azula (Avatar) is A Good Sibling, Coming Out, Firelord Iroh (Avatar), Gen, Happy Azula (Avatar), Iroh is morally grey but that's how I like it, Just for the Flavour, Light Angst, Misgendering, Nonbinary Zuko (Avatar), Short One Shot, Siblings, Trans Azula (Avatar), Trans Female Character, Trans Zuko (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar) is a Good Brother, but he's amab, deadnaming, no actual deadname typed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-25 04:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Temmie_Official1/pseuds/1Temmie_Official1
Summary: Your stereotypical coming-out Azula fic because there aren't nearly enough out there.
Relationships: Azula & Iroh (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Azula/Katara (Avatar), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Eric's ATLA One Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943566
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Ready To Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> There's one line referencing past suicidal ideation, but it's not dwelled upon for long.
> 
> Ignore the fact that I literally am the one writing most of the trans Azula fics. I know that there are no coming-out fics because I haven't written one yet.

"Fire Lord Iroh." Azula greeted.

Iroh looked up at her. He addressed her by her old name. "You don't have to address me so formally.

Azula bit back the thoughts in her head. _I think I do._ "Of course, Iroh."

It was easier to disconnect the blood relation.

 _"Azula." Zuko spoke. He knew in the vaguest sense what it was like. They had the vaguest idea of gender, for Zuko it was something like 'ish'. Zuko wasn't a girl or a boy, though he was born a boy. For them, it was something that wasn't in between as someone would have thought. It existed in the smallest sense. He, however, didn't understand how Azula felt. She was born in the completely wrong body. She was still called prince, he, him- all the words she hated. At least Zuko didn't mind the terms that were applied to him, even though he preferred more gender-neutral ones. "Azula, what's wrong?" Zuko asked_.

 _Azula looked up. "I hate this place." She spat. "I hate it." She said, unable to verbalize more_.

"Do you wish to talk?" Iroh asked.

Azula nodded. "You could say that."

 _"What's wrong, Azula?" Zuko asked. Azula sighed_.

 _"I hate them... the words. You don't understand. You can't understand." Azula stated. "I want it to stop." She summarized_.

 _"Then tell someone." Zuko knew they were being hypocritical as they said this. Zuko hadn't told anyone except Sokka and Katara. Sokka because Zuko and Sokka were dating. Katara because Azula and Katara were dating. Azula had told more people than Zuko- Mei and Ty Lee, for all their betrayal, didn't give it away. It was a rare occurrence that she could present female, but those instances were always nice in a way that Azula couldn't explain. Azula pondered over it_.

 _"Who, Fire Lord Iroh?" Azula said_.

 _Zuko's look told Azula all she needed to know. Azula sighed. "Fine. I'll tell him. Someday." Azula said, fully not interested in telling Iroh_.

Azula sat. She reduced the flinch that came when Iroh used her old name again. "What do you wish to say?" He asked.

Azula pursed her lips. "It's complicated."

 _"Are you sure this is what's best for you?" Zuko asked once more, their gaze firmly on Azula_.

 _Azula nodded. "I've thought about it for a long time," Azula confirmed. This was not a rushed decision_.

Iroh furrowed his brow and set down his teacup. "I have time."

Azula met his eyes. "I don't. Not here anyway."

 _Azula had already prepared her bags. It was only a matter of time. Zuko understood that this was what was best for her, and they helped Azula as much as they could. Out of nowhere, Azula wrapped their sibling into a hug. "I'm going to miss you, Zuzu." She said quickly, before ending the embrace. Zuko grew concerned_.

 _"Azula you've never hugged me willingly before... are you dying?" Zuko asked, completely serious. Azula laughed. Maybe at one point in her life, she would have wanted to die, but now she had all too much to live for. A brother. A lover. Friends. No, Azula was not dying, she was living for the first time_.

Iroh grew concerned. He used her old name once more. "Are you... ill?" The word was said with the carefulness of walking on glass.

Azula shook her head. "No, I'm leaving."

Iroh was confused. "Where are you going?"

"The South Pole."

 _"Azula." Katara greeted happily in the privacy of Azula's room. Chief Hakoda was visiting the Fire Nation, which meant he was bringing Katara. Katara was already planning to become chief one day, and Azula was happy for Katara. "I'm so sorry for back there." Katara was referencing how she had to misgender Azula to Fire Lord Iroh. Katara had often tried to use gender-neutral language for both Zuko and Azula as often as she could, but it was a situation where that couldn't be done_.

 _Azula brushed it off. "It's okay. I'm..." Azula searched for the word. "Happy that you're here." She settled on. Katara laughed a bit, then noticed the look on Azula's face_.

 _"Azula, babe, what's wrong?" Katara asked. Azula sat on the bed, Katara beside her_.

 _"I don't want to stay here." Azula whispered. "The Fire Nation, that is. It's..." haunted, horrible, Ozai "Not the place for me," Azula settled on. Katara put an arm over Azula. They had discussed what types of touch Azula was comfortable with. Hands on shoulders weren't nice, but arms over shoulders were okay. The lower back was okay. Upper back wasn't okay on bad days. Hugs were okay as long as Katara telegraphed her movements first. Azula leaned into the contact. "I guess it holds too many bad memories." Azula decided. Not to mention that Azula was away from Katara for so long. That wasn't nice either_.

 _"Come home with me." Katara said in a rush. "The South Pole would welcome you. Plus..." Katara trailed off. Azula saw the smile on her face. "You and I could be together more. With the trade we're getting now that we aren't just a dot on the map, we could get you the medications you need." It sounded too good to be true_.

 _"What would they say?" Azula reasoned. "What would they say when the prince fucks off to the South Pole?" Azula spat bitterly. Katara pulled Azula closer_.

 _"You aren't a prince. You're a princess. You're a girl." Katara reassured. Azula felt something catch in her throat at the sincerity in those words. "Who cares what they say. I've beat up crusty old men before, what's a few more?" Katara joked. That got a chuckle out of Azula_.

 _"What about an entire nation?" Azula whispered. Katara smiled_.

 _"Well, if we work together, I think we could take 'em." Katara reasoned. Azula smiled. This was more than a joking conversation. Katara would do this for her... Azula sat up_.

 _"I think it's time that I tell a very specific crusty old man that I'm not the prince he thinks I am." Azula said slowly. Katara met Azula's eyes_.

 _"I promise I'll be with you every step of the way." Katara promised. Azula kissed Katara, it was short and sweet_.

 _"I'll do the same for you." Azula promised back. It was the most sincere thing that she had ever said_.

Iroh's eyebrows raised. "I noticed that you were getting closer with Lady Katara." He commented neutrally. Azula felt something slimy crawl under her skin. A shiver went down her neck and back. Gross.

"I am," Azula said, neither confirming nor denying. "That's not why I'm here, though."

Iroh raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Here goes nothing. Well, more like everything. "I am a princess, not a prince, so when you inform the nation of my departure I would like you to use the name Azula as well," Azula said, heart beating surprisingly quickly. "I plan to leave for the South Pole in two weeks, I believe that is enough time to write a speech." Azula continued as if she hadn't spilled the biggest secret about herself. In all honesty, Azula didn't want Iroh to make a big deal about this. She would definitely want to go on medications to keep her body from continuing its changes, but other than that, it was just switching pronouns. Zuzu hadn't made a big deal of it, the only time that they did was when they talked gender. 

Iroh set down his teacup. Oh, spirits Azula knew that look. She had one moment to blink before Iroh attempted to suffocate her in a hug. "Oh, Azula-" He began, and Azula panicked. She shoved him away.

"Don't touch me." She hissed. Her skin felt wrong, not just because of the body she was born in, but it was the awful crawling that reminded her of Ozai. It was one thing for Katara to hug her, it was one thing to hug Zuko, it was one thing for Zuko to hug her, it was a completely another thing for Iroh to hug her. She was, admittedly, touch-starved, but she had standards. It was strange to be touch-starved yet touch-repulsed at the same time. She didn't _feel_ that way all the time, but it was times like these that she recognized that, yes, Azula, you're a lonely bitch.

Iroh sat back down, saddened. "I only wish to support my new niece."

"Yeah. I know. Don't make a big deal out of this." Azula said voice clipped. Iroh didn't have bad intentions, but Azula wasn't in a good mood anymore.

Iroh gained a sly look on his face. "So, do you have your eye on any boys?" Azula grew angry at the thought of not liking Katara. His heteronormativity was showing. A yell started to grow in her throat, but she snuffed it out.

Azula huffed. Remember what your therapist told you. When there's too much drama to handle, sometimes it's best to just walk away. She stood. "I will see you at dinner." She said evenly, politely. She exited the room and began walking to her room.

She bumped into Zuko. "Az- I mean, uh-" Zuko started.

Azula rolled her eyes. "Iroh knows now." A weight lifted off her shoulders. "I'm officially Princess Azula." Zuko smiled.

"That's great!" Azula had an idea.

"Well, it would only be responsible of you as an older sibling to accompany me to the Southern Water Tribe. Just for a month to let me get settled." Azula hinted. Zuko did not catch the hint, but Azula had grown used to it.

"Uh, no?" Zuko frowned.

Azula huffed. "Your Water Tribe boyfriend." She clarified. Zuko lit up.

"Yes-" Zuko started loudly, alerting the guards. "I mean, _yeah_ , it would only be responsible of me."

Azula smiled. "Well then, dum dum, let's get you packed. I'm leaving in two weeks."

Zuko shoved her playfully. Azula shoved him back. "Okay, uh, Lala." Zuko _finally_ realized it. "Fine, _Zuzu_."

Azula breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank Agni. I thought you'd never figure it out."

**Author's Note:**

> when there's too much drama at school, all you gotta do is- walk aWAyayeayeay
> 
> this went from 'serious coming out/vent fic' to "hm, let's see how many vine references I can include there at the end"
> 
> OH my god transzula. I can't believe I didn't figure that out sooner.
> 
> Edit: changed the publication date to today (3/19) because I am ze idiote


End file.
